Instinto de Lobos
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Es el primer día de Victoire Weasley en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Esta nerviosa. No es para menos, pero la mañana avanza y todo le sale bien hasta que alguien le amarga el resto del día y de la vida.


Disclaimer: Los perosnajes aquí representados son obra de J.K. Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto "Primer día" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

Victoire es una niña de once años y unos cuantos meses. Su pelo rojo como el fuego tiene matices de un dorado intenso que le ha hecho granjearse el mote de Fénix Francesa. Su nariz respingona está cubierta de pequeñas pecas que dibujan una línea bajo los ojos. Unos ojos de un penetrante azul celeste que le ha servido muy bien para conseguir el perdón de su padre. Es la más mayor de su familia, aunque tiene a un pelmazo por encima de ella que se cree que puede mandarla.

Es menuda pero con una fortaleza que removería montañas si fuera necesario. También es extremadamente inteligente. Pasar los veranos con su tía Hermione a la larga trae consecuencias. Y a pesar de que es una chica tranquila capaz de todo, ahora esta temblando de pies a cabeza. Es su primer día en Hogwarts. La noche anterior había pasado tan rápida que aun no sabía ni en qué casa había quedado de no ser por unas amigas que la llevaron hasta ella.

Lleva tanto tiempo oyendo hablar de este lugar, de sus clases y sus profesores. Su historia la conoce a la perfección y está ansiosa por descubrir todo lo que puede ofrecerle aquel castillo. Sin embargo los nervios no la dejan tranquila y la sacan de quicio. No ha terminado de asearse para su primera clase y ya siente la necesidad de lanzar algo contra alguien. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo para calmarse. A veces perdía el control, y aunque sus padres no se lo contaran ella sabía porque lo perdía.

Diluido en su sangre, junto a su parte Veela, había algo muy primitivo y salvaje. Su sangre tenía algo de la Maldición del Licántropo. No había que ser muy lista para averiguarlo. Su padre tenía toda la cara marcada y aunque no le dijeran nada sabía reconocer un zarpazo. Además la casa de su tío Harry tenía una foto de Remus Lupin, un hombre lobo, y poseía las mismas marcas. Por eso Victoire perdía el control cuando estaba nerviosa o enfadada.

Miró el vaso que estaba usando para cepillarse los dientes, se vio reflejada en él. Le tranquilizo ver esa maraña de pelos que era su cabello al despertar. Sonrió y termino de asearse y ducharse. Esperaba que el resto del día no fuera tan movido, pero ¿Desde cuándo el destino nos lo pone fácil?

Su primera clase era Transformaciones. Conocía a la Profesora Mcgonagall, la vio una vez en casa de tía Hermione. Era una señora autoritaria pero la recordaba más cariñosa que como la veía ahora. Tal vez se necesitara ser la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts para eso. Sin embargo Victoire descubrió un talento natural para la transformación. Logró convertir su lechuza en una preciosa lámpara. Y ganó diez puntos para su casa que tampoco venían mal. Victoire empezó a olvidarse de sus nervios. Y con el paso de las horas ya había ganado cincuenta puntos y la admiración de más de un profesor. Incluso su tío Neville la felicitó a pesar de que casi la mata una planta.

Y entonces el día cayó en picado. La hora de la comida y al entrar en el gran comedor choca de frente con la persona que más odia en el mundo. Teddy Lupin. Cargado de comida como iba cubrió a Victoire de arriba a abajo de aceite, alitas de pollo, salsa picante, patatas fritas, estofado y pudding de moras. Contuvo las lágrimas que le estaban saliendo por culpa de la salsa picante. Lo que no tuvo reparos en dejar salir fue el ramalazo de furia. Rugió y se tiró sobre Teddy que no pudo esquivarla.

No sabía porque se comportaba así pero acabo rodando por el suelo del Gran Salón tratando de morder a Teddy. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos con odio e ira. Victoire vio como el cabello azul de Teddy se deformaba hasta crear dos orejas puntiagudas de color negro azabache y sus ojos se volvían amarillos. Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro como si fueran dos bestias y no dos niños. Victoire lanzó su mano y notó como sus uñas arrancaban piel.

Teddy tenía una marca que le cruzaba la frente y le atravesaba un ojo para terminar en la comisura de los labios. Una dentellada y sus mandíbulas se cerraron en torno al brazo de Victoire que aulló de dolor, antes de cocearle en las costillas. No tenían intención de parar, ni siquiera cuando fueron elevados del suelo. Flotaban ingrávidos y aun trataban de matarse el uno al otro. Minerva Mcgonagall los miraba de tal forma que cuando se dieron cuenta se quedaron quietos en el acto.

Los llevó a la enfermería y los encadeno en camas opuestas.

— Jamás en todos mis años de docencia he visto semejante acto barbárico. Sois personas no animales, y aun peor sois familia. La enfermera Pomfrey os limpiara y curara las heridas. Os quedaréis castigados aquí el tiempo que haga falta hasta que empecéis a llevaros bien. — Exclamó escandalizada Mcgonagall. Los miró con severidad a ambos y luego se marchó. Madame Pomfrey apenas tardó cinco minutos en dejarles como nuevos y marcharse a su cuarto. Teddy y Victoire se quedaron solos. Sus miradas de odio casi podían palparse.

— Antes me tiró por la ventana que llevarme bien contigo. — Gruñó Victoire.

— Cómo si me importara. Me harías un favor si te tiras, estoy harto de ver ese cuadro que llamas pelo. — Espetó Teddy mientras su propio cabello se tornaba rojo y después negro.

— Y me lo dice el arcoíris.

— Aun no sé porque has venido a Hogwarts, podrías haberte ido a ese colegio para pijas que tenéis en Francia.

— No te metas con el colegio de mi madre sucio pulgoso.

— Niña de papa.

— Patoso arrogante.

— Te odio.

— No más que yo a ti.


End file.
